Bound For Earth
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Trapped on board a damaged Imperial starship, Ezra and Thrawn struggle to survive, they have no idea where the space whales are taking them, only for them to crash to a planet, a planet called Earth


**Bound For Earth  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Star Wars Rebels, are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

 **AN:** This story is a one-shot. It will be set a few hours after the events of the episode of farewell and its a sequel to Time After Time and sets up a future stories, along with spin-offs, appearances, reviews would be nice.

Chapter: 1

 **Crash to the unknown**

* * *

 **Moments ago**

Thrawn warns that whatever happens next will happen to both of them. Tentacles burst through the transparisteel viewpoints and grab several stormtroopers. Ezra uses the Force to push Thrawn towards a tentacle, which grabs him.

Sabine contacts Ezra to ask if the purrgil were part of his plan. Ezra confirms this was the case and tells her he wanted it to be surprise. Several stormtroopers storm the bridge but Ezra uses the Force and a blaster to force them back.

Thrawn breaks free and tries to shoot Ezra with his blaster hurls him against a transparisteel viewpoint with the Force. A second wave of stormtroopers tries to enter the bridge but Ezra seals the blast doors.

The purrgil grab the ''Chimaera'' with their tentacles and start to glow with blue light and then head into hyper space, which leaves Ezra's friends on the planet who are at shock and awe at the same time. The real question is where are they going.

* * *

 **Now**

 **On board the Chimaera**

Ezra is throbbing in pain from being shot in the shoulder by Thrawn, who is wrapped tightly by the arms of the space whales so tight that he drops his blaster pistol. Ezra found a storm troopers helmet and put it on with one hand.

It felt like a vacuum in exposed hyperspace in which the windows have been broken into. Thrawn had taken a mask and put it on, so he can breath, he is unable to do anything else. He remembered that creature prediction back on Atollon.

It seems it came true, he is rarely surprised. Right now he is, but the both of them wondered where they are going. Thrawn has no idea what had transpired on Lothal, neither does Ezra, but knows this that Lothal wii be free of Imperial control.

"You doomed use both Bridger," said Thrawn

"That maybe,. but at least will be doomed together." Said Ezra

"How noble of you." Said Thrawn "But foolish."

"I want to know something," said Ezra

"And what would that be," he asked

"Why would someone like you join the Empire," said Ezra "All they do is butcher, bully, and massacre world's. In the name of security. You sound more noble than the Sith Emperor."

"My joining is beyond your understanding," said Thrawn "Let's just say it has something to do with protection of my people against followers of an ancient threat that sleeps."

"Far more powerful than the emperor," said Ezra

 _He means Snoke, a creature call Snoke_

Ezra heard the purrgil voice in his head to know they are force sensitive and intelligent like the the Lothal wolf's. Who or what is Snoke

"Snoke," said Ezra "Is that his name."

"I am impressed Bridger," said Thrawn "It seems you know more than I realized."

"I'm full of surprises," said Ezra

 _Where are we going?_ called out Ezra, from his mind

 _To a far away place. A place the being within world's placed in your mind_

 _Nous, I almost forgot_ spoke Ezra in his mind _What of Thrawn?_

 _He goes too._

 _Okay, guess my friends won't be seeing him again_ spoke Ezra in his mind

 _You will see your friends someday, paths are many for you_

Many Paths to go on, even for Ezra this is crazy. Using the force to hold Thrawn in place and the door shut.

"We will be going somewhere together" Said Ezra

"So you accepted your fate," said Thrawn "How touching."

"No, it means we will live somewhere." Said Ezra

"Is this a joke." Said Thrawn

"Nope," said Extra

The tentacle of the whale knocks Thrawn out cold. Now Ezra is alone to his thoughts and closed his eyes under the helmet, he wished he can be with his friends again, but now he cannot go back. Only forward and sees the world in his mind that he is going to.

A seven Continent world, with blue oceans and billions of people. What is the name, Erp...no that is not the name Earth, that is the name it's called Earth, but why that planet? For what purpose. He just didn't understand.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

 _We are here this system, we drop you off._

 _Huh, uh-oh_ spoke Ezra

Before his eyes it is indeed the planet Earth and the damaged Imperial Star destroyer is speeding down to the planet itself. The real question to him what is Earth and the space whales let go of the ship.

Thrawn had woken up and felt the ship is out of control. The ship is heading to a planet he did not know of, Thrawn had explored many planets and systems, but this place is unknown to even him.

He could just simply shoot him, get to an escape pod and leave. However it would be too late to do so, and just accept his fate.

What is this planet? If anyone had to ask.

Earth is the third planet from the sun of the Solar system and the only known world in the Milky Way galaxy to support life. The planet is approximately 4.54 billion years old.

Its dominant life forms are Humans, of which there are more than 7 billion. There is one natural satellite, known as the Moon, which humans visited in the Earth years 1969 to 1972.

The star destroyer is out of control, so Ezra with one arm went to the controls to slow it down. Thrawn glared at the stupidity of Ezra Bridger and despite his best judgement, he will help.

"You are in no shape," said Thrawn "To fly a star destroyer."

"Why should I trust you," said Ezra

"This is not the time for a political debate," said Thrawn "It takes two people to fly a star destroyer."

"Fine," said Ezra 'Guess we are in this together,"

"Indeed," said Thrawn "Know this, once we crash. All bets are off and we are enemies again."

"Gee, and here I was starting to like you." Said Ezra

At the same time all of Earths military go on high alert into which satalites and radar have detected a unidentified object falling from space to the Earth.

However they don't know what to make of the object is it a meteor or a piece of space debris or something else. It looked like a triangle shaped fireball in the skies, some have suggested to shoot it down, but don't know what will happen.

Both Ezra and Thrawn can certainly feel the heat and ship is still falling fast like a shooting star in the night skies. The ship isn't slowing down, they figured the ship was too damaged by the space whales.

They knew their faces are now connected by their in coming deaths. Pieces of the ship broke apart and the ground is incoming fast. They did not give up and continued to use the controls to still slow it down. Then this happened and their world's go dark.

Before that Thrawn was not afraid and waited for his end to come, with eyes wide open. He had no thoughts at all.

Ezra's last thoughts was _I guess I will be joining you soon Kanan, looks like I won't keep my promise and come back. I love you all_

 **Crash**

* * *

 **World between World's**

Nous stands there in the world between world's, what he calls the Nexus. He looks at what is transpiring on where Ezra and Thrawn had worked together to try to stop the ship from crashing to the Earth Along side him on his shoulder is the owl. They both just watch this for what will transpired next.

* * *

 **The End?**


End file.
